


Anatomy Study Session

by ash_filled_words



Series: 30 NSFW Multi-Shipping One-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nursing student Connie, Pastel Reiner, Punk Connie, Springboard, Tutor Reiner, naked cuddling prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_filled_words/pseuds/ash_filled_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie uses a quiet morning with Reiner to get in some anatomy studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Study Session

It was bright. More so that it should be in his room, what with the black curtains and dark colors that Jean had insisted on painting the walls with when they had moved in. Connie’s eyes eased open, taking in the pale yellows of the room. This was not his bedroom.

Soft sounds of breathing came from the pile of covers next to him. He remembered now. Reiner’s room, Reiner’s apartment. Their study session had run long, one thing had led to another, and they had ended up in bed together. Again. Not that he was complaining.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Connie shoved the rumpled strands of his wilted mohawk out of his face. The blankets were pink and flowery and cute as shit. Jean would never let him hear the end of this if he ever saw. Inching them down, he slowly revealed the soft blonde hair of his… Fuck… what the hell are they? Tutor and student who’s shit at math? Two guys who get along and are _really_ sexually compatible? Friends? Lovers? Connie shook his head. Not something he needed to think about right now.

Reiner had fallen asleep naked and was stretched out on his belly. His powerful arms, the ones constantly hidden under pastel button-downs, sweater vests, and tweed sport coats (with those ridiculous elbow patches), were tucked under his pillow. The remaining expanse of rippling muscle was laid bare as Connie pushed the blankets to the curve of his ass.

He gave it a moment’s wait, wanting to make sure Reiner wasn’t going to wake. Sitting up, he ran his eyes over every exposed inch. The nerdy blonde could be a statue of some Greek Adonis or Roman gladiator. Each curve and dip… perfection.

A body like that on a guy like Reiner? It had been more than a little hard to resist. _Hell, he should be an example in one of my Anatomy books_ , Connie thought with a smile quirking over his lips.

Connie’s fingers brushed the warm pale skin, black painted fingernails scraping lightly. The names of the various muscle sprang to mind without effort. Gluteus Medius, Latissimus Dorsi, Erector Spinae, Trapezius. He had made it up to the Deltoids without noticing that Reiner’s breathing was no longer as slow and steady as it had been.

“Con, what are you doing?” asked a sleep-filled deep voice.

The question startled Connie out of his reverie. Reiner’s amber eyes were half-open and watching him, squinting slightly to see better without his glasses. He felt his cheeks warm at being caught.

“Um… studying?”

“Mm… pretty sure giving me goosebumps and muttering is not studying.”

“I was muttering?”

Reiner nodded and rolled up onto his side to face him. Blush spread from Connie’s cheeks up to the tips of his piercing filled ears. He had a slight tendency to speak out-loud when thinking, especially when he was focused. His hand pulled back from where it had been resting on Reiner’s shoulder and rubbed against the super-short hairs on the side of his head.

“I had, well, you’re kinda nice to study muscle anatomy on,” Connie explained, eyes darting down to the pink sheets.

A surprised chuckle shook the bed. “Anatomy eh? What class would that be for?”

Reiner had only been tutoring him on one class, and they hadn’t discussed his major. Granted, he rarely told people. Most found it hard to believe that someone like Connie would be in school to become a nurse, so he tended to keep that to himself. Connie chewed on his bottom lip before looking up to answer. “One of my nursing courses,” he said quietly.

The smile on Reiner’s face was genuine and sweet. “You’re going to be a nurse? That’s amazing. You’ll be fantastic!”

It took a moment to register the response. Connie was too used to the typical ‘Really? You don’t seem the type’ kinds of comments. He just ended up with a dumbfounded grin on his face, which made Reiner laugh again. A big hand reached up and curved around the back of his head, giving it a gentle pull downwards.

They kissed, soft and still a little sleepy. Reiner’s hand drifted down to his back, continuing the pressure until Connie was lying next to him. Their lips separated, noses brushing. Connie slid his cheek along Reiner’s, burying his face into the curve of his neck. The smell of Reiner filled his nose, from his skin, from the pillow, the sheets.

Letting go of his punk exterior – just for a moment – Connie wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. It was like hugging a bear. Reiner reciprocated, squeezing him tightly and pushing out all the air in Connie’s lungs. When the grip loosened, he nuzzled against the hard line of Reiner’s jaw, pressing a small kiss just below it. They cuddled in silence for a few moments.

Connie eventually pulled away, sitting up again, and Reiner let out a disappointed sigh. He was squinting, his fingers tracing along the side of Connie’s neck and down his arm. Their fingers twined together in the space between their bodies.

“Can you, I dunno, stop being so fucking cute and perfect and shit? You’re making it hard to maintain my badass punk attitude here, Reiner,” Connie said, smirking. “It’s really uncool.”

“I think I’ll stick with it. It’s generated such wonderful results,” Reiner said with a laugh. “Pretty sure it’s a good idea to keep going with something that works.” Quirking an eyebrow up, he pulled Connie’s hand closer and rolled onto his back. “If you want to continue your anatomical study, you’re more than welcome to start on the front now.”

Connie blushed furiously. “You are such a nerd,” he muttered, but let his fingers slip out from Reiner’s and spread across the curve of a pectoral. Hard and soft at the same time. He cursed reverently under his breath. Goosebumps peppered Reiner’s skin as Connie dragged the black fingernails across his chest, murmuring the muscle name.

The nails continued downwards over the ridges of Reiner’s ribs, Connie still whispering. Reiner’s chest was stuttering as he started to breathe a little irregularly. Each abdominal muscle name rolled off his tongue with ease. Heavy breaths turned into faint moans when Connie let his nails dig just a bit deeper into the unblemished skin, leaving red trails behind them.

Amber eyes were still observing him, unfocused and growing darker. Nostrils flared on the elegant nose below them with each hard exhale. Connie’s ears burned, his free hand shoving through his hair. His explorations had reached the edge of the fluffy comforter. Grabbing the edge of the material, he pulled it downwards.

His own breathing stuttered in his chest as Reiner’s lower body was carefully revealed. With a kick, Reiner shoved it the rest of the way down to the foot of the bed. The motion left his hardening erection bobbing against more pale flesh. Connie’s tongue darted between his lips, wetting them, and he barely contained a quiet groan of appreciation.

He must have been staring for a while because Reiner laughed again, deep and warm. “Are you going to continue your studies, Nurse Springer?”

Connie looked up at the smiling, sexy, cute, nerdy ( _how the fuck can he be all those things at once?_ ) man and swallowed hard. He raised his eyebrows and grinned wolfishly. “You know, _that_ is not a muscle. It will have to wait.” The blonde actually growled. It was adorable.

Specifically ignoring the groin, Connie spread both his hands across Reiner’s upper thighs. He carefully named off each of the thick leg muscles he could feel through the quivering skin. More red lines bloomed below Connie's nails, drawing gasps and making Reiner squirm.

Crawling down the bed, he settled between Reiner’s legs, coaxing them into a bent position. His eyes darted upwards, catching Reiner eyeing him hungrily, glasses now perched on his nose. Connie glanced down at himself. He had forgotten his own state of undress.

His hands slid under the muscular legs, running down the thighs to a particularly sensitive patch just behind the knee. Reiner twitched, trying to straighten his legs, but Connie held them up. His brows flicked up and he looked up through his lashes.

“Ticklish?”

“Possibly.”

“I will have to remember that one.”

The flats of his palms slid over the backs of Reiner’s knees – being kind just this once – and moved down to massage the calves. Connie’s recitation of the muscle groups started again until his fingers reached the bottom of the now-shaking legs. His lips curved into a small pout as he knelt on the bed, not moving to release his hold.

“All out of muscles?” Reiner asked, his voice wavering.

“Mm hmm…”

Connie dragged his eyes over the entire display of Reiner’s body, not holding back the groan this time. He slowly walked his hands along the sides of the other man until he was hovering above Reiner. Dipping his head down, he captured Reiner’s mouth, running his tongue across the lower lip.

The whine that Reiner made when Connie broke the kiss was endearing. “Why’d you stop?”

With a laugh, Connie stuck out his tongue just enough to remind Reiner of the stud piercing through it and tilted his head. “Because I thought, maybe, you might like me to continue my studies on that – ahem – _not muscle_ that I ignored earlier.”

Reiner’s eyes went wide with surprise and pleasure. “Y-yes please,” he choked.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/post/90877133983/anatomy-study-session), I'm adding this over here to try and force myself to finish this challenge in November.


End file.
